Ajax
Ajax is a heavy muscle member of the Warriors. He is cocky, loud and always up for a rumble. He was played and voiced by James Remar. Description Ajax is a stocky, brown-haired, blue-eyed Caucasian male, wearing a black tank top under his vest, with fingerless gloves, completed with slacks the color of his hair. He is the toughest member in the gang, and he is always trying to show his manhood. He doesn't like running from a fight. Despite all this, he is extremely loyal to the gang. Personality Though Ajax is the best fighter, he has the worst attitude and behavior in the crew, but he is highly dependable and always ready to help fellow Warriors when they need manpower. However, he is lustful to any girls, confident in his strength, and highly ambitious to have a high rank within the crew. He is also quite a trash-talker, and has an extremely short temper. He often prefers to fight, rather than to talk things over or negotiate. Cleon is often annoyed with his attitude. On his first night as a Warrior, Cleon scolded him for causing trouble with the Destroyers. Despite his negative traits, Ajax is fiercely loyal to the Warriors, considering them as brothers, rather than normal gang mates. Whenever a Warrior needs his assistance in a fight, Ajax is always ready to help, and the Warriors knew they could depend on him. Ajax's ambition is backed up with solid leadership skill, proven in Adios Amigo; he told Snow and Rembrandt to split up from him and Cochise, to find Sanchez and later meet at the subway - should things go awry - as a back-up plan. Ajax's preferred method of insulting someone is accusing them of being or acting like "faggots", or "going faggot". In The Film His most important appearance in the movie is the fight against the Baseball Furies, in Riverside Park, where he is ambushed, along with Cowboy, by the Furies. He seems to have a rivalry or dislike for Swan, the Warchief, and he disobeys his orders, which leads him to be arrested when he tries to rape a woman after the rumble with the Baseball Furies. The woman in the park was actually a cop, and she called for backup, who then arrested Ajax. Snow and Cowboy go back to check if he's safe, but they saw three squad cars, with Ajax being put inside one of them, and it was too late. In The Game In the game, Ajax is playable in Coney after Mission 6: Writer's Block, and during Mission 7: Adios Amigo. He is also usable in part of Mission 16: Home Run, which depicts the rumble against the Baseball Furies. He is also playable in Flashback C: Heavy Muscle, which shows how Ajax and Snow joined the gang. In The Novel The most similar character in the book is Lunkface, although Lunkface is black, like most other members in the novel. Lunkface tries to show his manhood several times during the novel: in a "piss contest" to see who urinated further and a contest to see who was able to put his head the closest to the wall of a tunnel when they were in the train, but he didn't win either of them. Like Ajax, Lunkface ended up being arrested for attempted rape. Only Lunkface tried to rape a nurse, not an undercover cop. Jailbreak The beginning of the comic shows Ajax and Swan fighting for the title of Warchief. Swan wins, but Ajax refuses to accept he has lost. After his arrest, Ajax is sent to a low security prison where inmates are sent after the regular jails are full. During his time in prison, Ajax has many scuffles with an unnamed Baseball Fury, who Ajax would mock saying that the latter was not a Baseball Fury and that the Furies wear makeup. After being denied to wear colors, the unnamed Baseball Fury carved warpaint into his face with scissors, then made plans to kill Ajax. The Warriors join forces with the Gramercy Riffs to spring Ajax and two unnamed Riffs, by starting a brawl outside the prison that would alert the guards. Swan breaks Ajax out of his cell. When Ajax and Swan try to escape, the unnamed Baseball Fury appears, Swan asks if he needs help, then Ajax denies his help and kills the unnamed Baseball Fury. The Warriors then regroup and escape back to Coney Island. Ajax thanks Swan then accepts him as Warlord. Fighting Ability Ajax is one of the most competent fighters in the game, and has the highest overall status of the Warriors. His fighting style is street brawler, like most other males in the game, including Snow. He overpowers his enemies with brute force. His standard grapple combos are basically equal to the default 2-hit combos, but instead, Ajax gets 3 punches per combo, thus doing more damage. His standing raging finishing combo is shared by Rosie and, basically, every male in the game, except the 8 other main Warriors. His ground rage head-stomp combo is shared with every character in the game, except the 8 other main Warriors. He also shares his fight stance with Cleon and Vermin. Ajax, Swan and Cobb are the only characters in the game that use the roundhouse punch as their power move. Moreover, Ajax, Swan, Rico and Sanchez are the only characters that can use Swan's raging power move (two heavy punches in a spinning motion). However, Rico and Sanchez use this attack as a secondary power move, not a raging power move. He is the second player character in Armies of the Night, as well as being playable as an unlockable character in Street Brawl. Heavy: Mugging, Resisting Arrest Strength: 7/10 Lame: Uncuffing, Tagging, Lock Picking, Stealing Stamina: 9/10 Health: 9/10 Rage: 10/10 Quotes * "Follow my lead." - LET'S GO 1&2 * "Follow me." - LET'S GO 3-5 * "Hold up." - HOLD UP * "Shut up and get over here." - LET'S GO (shadows) * "Stick to the shadows." - HOLD UP (shadows) * "Wreck 'em all!" - WRECK 'EM ALL * "Watch my back!" - WATCH MY BACK * "Wreck this crap!" - MAYHEM * "Let's take everything, man!" - MAYHEM (store) * "SPLIT UP!" - SCATTER * "Aw fuck, they can't hear me." - OUT OF RANGE * "They can't hear me. Musta' got wrecked without me to help 'em out..." - OUT OF RANGE (wrecked) * "You wanna fuck with the Warriors?! Come on!" - Threat * "Come here! Fight me!" - Threat * "You ain't ready for me!" - Threat * "What are ya, a friggin' wimp?" - Threat * "I'm gonna tear you a new asshole, you pussy." - Threat * "Are you kiddin' me? This'll be a joke." - Threat * "Come on, hot shot. Let's fuckin' dance." - Threat * "Hey, retard. I'm gonna pound the living shit outta you!" - Threat * "Alright, WIMPS! Let's rumble!" - Rage * "That's it, retard! Now you're in for it!" - Rage * "AH, FUCK! Now, I'm pissed off!" - Rage * "Hey, pussy! I'm gonna fuck you up!" - Rage * "YOU STUPID FUCK!" - Rage * "What're ya sayin'?" - Greeting Warrior * "Here, let me lighten the load for ya." - Taking weapon from ally * "Look at this stupid thing." - Wearing a hat * "Maybe now, I'll fit in with these pussies." - Wearing a hat * "Hey, champ. I'm here for the money. You got it?" - Requesting protection money * "Just give me some bread so I can get outta here." - Requesting protection money * "Alright, wimp. I'm here for the protection money." - Requesting protection money * "Ha ha. You got some anger, huh warchief?" - When you angrily beat a corpse * "Ya think he's dead yet? Fuck..." - When you angrily beat a corpse * "Maybe we could find a wimp that's still breathing instead!" - When you angrily beat a corpse * "Stop fuckin' around wimp!"- When you attack him. * "This is gonna be too easy." - When starting to fight hoards of unnamed Warriors during his initiation * "Suck on this, motherfucker!" - Flipping the bird to some Destroyers during ''Heavy Muscle'' *"HEY! Why don't you shut the f-f-f-fuck up so we can finish this thing?" - To Chatterbox *"Maybe we'll get to waste a few heads along the way..." - His idea of what to do whilst on the way to The Bronx *"One thing we might get outta Cyrus' little 'get-together'... is meetin' some strange wool. I wouldn't mind layin' a little somethin' down on the way back." - To Vermin, on what to do after the meeting *"Ah, fuck him." - On Cyrus *"I'll tell ya somethin'; I'll bet nobody's even gonna be there." - To Cleon, on the meeting *"Well, right about now, Cleon's most likely got a nightstick shoved halfway up his ass!" - Response to Fox telling him Swan is Warchief *"Those lousy, skin-headed fucks!" - On the Turnbull AC's *"Yeah! Gimme that fist, buddy!" - To Cochise, after evading The Turnbull AC's *"When did you turn into a fuckin' diplomat?" - To Swan, when confronting The Orphans *"I say we shoulda wasted 'em!" - On The Orphans, after their failed negotiation *"So, what about you?" - To Mercy, after she asks what they'll do with her *"Oh, you don't get it - I like it rough." - To the undercover cop *"Fff-f... fuckin' wimp." After a cop whacks him with a baton, ensuring his arrest, and his last line Trivia *The name 'Ajax' came from the Greek warrior. *When Ajax and Cowboy are running from The Baseball Furies, you can see several times that Ajax reaches over and slaps Cowboy on the back. He does this to coax him into running faster. *James Remar earned his role as Ajax after becoming so involved in the audition reading of the park bench scene, that he lifted the massive conference table, in which the director and producers were seated. *Irwin Keyes was also considered for the role of Ajax, but wasn't cast because Walter Hill thought he was too old for the part. However, Keyes still appears in the movie, as the cop who arrests Ajax in the park. *It is unknown if Ajax got promoted to Main Lieutenant after Jailbreak, though it is possible. *Ajax is the majority of fans' favorite Warrior. *James Remar is the only Warrior from the original movie that has an active career in Hollywood. *Ajax/James Remar is one of the reasons why the movie is a cult classic, along with the location and cinematography. *Despite his tagging skill being lame, Ajax shows decent tagging skills, when he tagged Virgil's over shirt at the end of ''Payback''. *Walter Hill regretted getting rid of Ajax's character, due to his popularity. *Completing Armies of the Night will unlock the "ghost" of Ajax in the game. It is unknown why. * Since fans were not satisfied with Ajax being arrested in the film, the comic book series Jailbreak was created so that he could get out of jail. * Ajax's line, "I'll shove that bat up your ass and turn you into a Popsicle." is ranked #12 on UGO Network's Top 50 Tough Guy Lines and on the top 50 Greatest Baseball Lines Ever. Gallery Aia.gif Ajax Warriors.jpg|Artwork. Ajaxart.jpg screencapture22-400x340.jpg|Giving the finger to The Turnbull AC's. screencapture47-400x340.jpg|Getting arrested. Mza090761-02.jpg|Losing fight with Swan for the title of Main Lieutenant. MAY090761-06.jpg|In jail. ajax051.jpg|Action figure. AjaxMain.jpg AjaxFlash.jpg Ajax3.jpg|Ghost Ajax. es:Ajax Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Heavy Muscle